View of You
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: After some of the pups notice Chase's actions towards a certain pilot pup, Chase realizes he needs to get this straightened out- not because of his friends, but for his own sake. It can't be that hard to ask her what she thinks... right?


**Hello all! Before we begin, just a bit of a background summary/author's note:**

 **This is my first PAW Patrol story. I just started watching the show about a week ago, and I have to say, the adorable pups and Ryder grew on me pretty quickly. Their hijinks in Adventure Bay are so amusing and cute and funny, and I can see why children love the show so much.**

 **Fanfiction wise, I read a few stories to see what people like writing about and to get my feet wet, and ended up favoriting one of them entitled 'Terror's Peak'. It is a really good read and I can't wait until the author completes it! :) I've seen a LOT of romance stories with pairings from ChasexSkye, MarshallxEverest, some yaoi, yuri, and basically those who just like seeing young pups doing it. It's... a bit excessive, to be honest, so do not expect me to add on to that field, as I personally think that it's been a bit overdone from what I've read and seen. Mine contribution is more towards family, hurt/comfort, and maybe a bit of romance when needed, since I feel personally the PAW Patrol are like firefighters or police officers- they work together for so long they're close like family.**

 **This one shot came from seeing two episodes where Chase was super overly worried about Skye and her well being, and I thought it would be fun to highlight that. Again, since they are pups, this story is mostly gonna be fluff all over the place.**

 **Well, I think that about sums up this author's note. Please enjoy the story! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Views of You**

It started out like any other morning in Adventure Bay. As the sun slowly rose to signal the start of a new day, the colors reflected off a very tall, very important looking symbol of peace within the middle of the small-knit town. Adventure Bay's heroes, the PAW Patrol, resided at this location, their Lookout Tower.

Surrounding the massive monument were six puphouses, each one designed to fit the unique occupation and personality of the adorable pups still sleeping inside. Their young owner, 10 year old Ryder, slept peacefully inside the Lookout, his Pup-Pad on a small nightstand nearby should someone 'yelp for help'.

Inside one of the puphouses was a German Shepard named Chase. Usually, he would be fast asleep just like all the other pups, especially since it was still very early in the morning. But for some reason, Chase was up and he was thinking much too hard for someone as young as him.

What had him up so early? It was what was said about him last night, before Ryder came and told them to go to bed.

 _*Previous Night*_

 _"Awww, Skye, you should have heard him!" Marshall said rather loudly as he, Rocky, Skye and Rubble were out playing PupBall. Chase was in the Lookout helping Ryder with a few things, and Zuma was off taking a nap in his puphouse._

 _"Huh?" Skye asked as she did a graceful kick and landed the soccer ball into the goal, earning another point. She landed, and ran up to Marshall, who was sitting there with his right forepaw over his heart in a dramtic manner. "What are you talking about now, Marshall?"_

 _"He-lllloooo?" Rocky called, using his nose to roll the soccer ball over to the duo. "Are we still playing orrrrr what?"_

 _Rubble was the last to get over to Marshall, wondering what all the fuss was about. "Hey! What happened to our game?"_

 _Skye looked at Marshall, who was still acting stranger than his usual goofy self, and then at the other two pups. "I dunno. Marshall was saying something weird again." She glared at the dally, who was still acting a bit dramatic for some odd reason._

 _Rocky and Rubble looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay. I give. Marshall, what are you doing, man?" Rocky asked._

 _"And what did you mean when you said, 'Awwww, Skye, you should have heard him?'" the cockapoo asked, her curiosity peaked. Marshall opened one eye and smiled widely before finally breaking the strange pose he'd been in._

 _"I meant Chase! I think he likes you!" Marshall said with a wink. Skye sat down, blinking in confusion at what she just heard. Rocky and Rubble did as well._

 _"Uhhhh…. Marshall, did we hit your head too hard or something?" Rubble finally asked. "Because that... was the strangest thing you've said in... well, ever."_

 _"I'm with him." Rocky agreed, pointing his paw at his friend. "Where did that come from?"_

 _Marshall was grinning like a Chesire Cat by now. "Okay, remember that rescue when Chase and me had to save Chickaletta from the edge of that cliff when she went walking?"_

 _"Yeah..." both male pups answered, still not following._ _Marshall paused, frowning at his friends as he realized they weren't getting it yet._

 _"Come on, guys! Don't tell me I was the only one who noticed that?!"_

 _"Noticed what, Marshall?" both pups asked again. Skye was still quiet, wanting to hear where Marshall was actually getting at with this whole story._

 _"How Chase was acting! He was SUPER worried for Skye, way more than normal!" Marshall exclaimed his newfound discovery. "Even Ryder saw that! He was so worried when Skye had to face the eagle we had to free from her nest! AND he got upset when she called the baby eagle cute!"_

 _"Well, yeah. Skye is scared of those things." Rocky pointed out, still not getting the point. "But what makes you think Chase likes her?"_

 _Rubble tilted his head as he thought about it more. "Maybe Chase was just scared for her? Eagles are scary- not as scary as spiders, though, but still, they are scary! Besides, Chase worries about all of us- it's... well, it's kind of a Chase thing, you know?"_

 _"Again, second that." Rocky agreed. Marshall sat down, now ready to pull out his latest tidbit of information._

 _"Okay, okay, you might be right. But remember when Skye was supposed to meet up with Ace? Chase was so worried for her, honestly, I thought he was gonna drive from the Lookout before Ryder gave us our orders!"_

 _Rocky opened his mouth to counter that argument, but stopped when he realized Marshall had a point. He, along with Rubble, did notice Chase was a lot more... worried and jumpy than he usually was._

 _"And this time, no eagles. Just a whole lotta snow. So how do you explain **that**?" Marshall smirked, feeling pretty proud of himself as he stared at his friends. Neither one had any way to counter that argument. _

_"You know... Marshall has a point. I mean, Chase cares about all of us, but with that mission... he was freaking out, a lot..." Rocky scratched behind his slightly torn left ear. "But maybe it was because of the snow?"_

 _"Everest lives right there." Rubble said. "I'm sure her and Jake would have saved her! R-Right?"_

 _Rocky shook his head no._ _"But Skye was injured. And it was cold out there- she could have frozen to death. Maybe that's why he was freaking out?"_

 _Marshall plopped down, and began arguing with the other two about what he believed was feelings of the romantic type between their police pup and their pilot pup. All three male pups got so wrapped up in the argument, they didn't notice two things._

 _First, Skye had walked back to her puphouse, still thinking about what Marshall had said about Chase liking her. She was not prepared for any of that, nor did she have any clue how to address it, neither. It was just sudden and... weird._

 _Second, Chase had overhead enough of the conversation that he felt like hiding under a rock in embarrassment. His heart rammed in his chest as he watched Skye walked off, an unreadable expression on her face._

 _'Oh my gosh... Marshall, I'm gonna hurt you!' Chase thought angrily as he tried to calm himself. Something told him he would have to talk to Skye, but what was he supposed to say?_

Chase sighed heavily and covered his eyes with his paws. Of course, he loved his friends. He loved Ryder dearly and would follow him to the ends of the earth. Marshall, for all his clumsiness and his blabbermouth, was his best friend, and he cared about the others as if they were family.

But how the heck was he supposed to explain to his owner and the others about what that blasted dally decided to open his mouth and say?! It wasn't like that, not at all! Surely they had to know that, right? Right?

"I don't like Skye- no, no, wait... I don't _like_ like her! No, she's... she's like my...my..." Chase flipped over on his back and groaned into his paws.

"Ohhhhhh mannnnn! I swear, Marshall... stupid dally! Why'd you have to go and open your mouth?!" Chase grumbled in his paws. "Why meeeeee… whyyyyy meeeeeeee?"

Unable to go back to sleep, and not wanting to wake up Ryder, Chase gave up and simply left his puphouse for a walk, making sure that he had his puptag on in case he needed to call or someone needed to call him.

"I don't like Skye like that... she's more like my little sister..." Chase tried to convince himself. He wasn't exactly lying- he didn't get the whole concept of love, and whenever he asked Ryder, he was told that he would be told 'the birds and bees' when all of them got older... whatever the heck that even meant.

"I-I mean, yeah, of course, I was scared! Like Rocky said, she could have died out there, and we were just sitting around-!"

Chase froze, feeling like his heart would stop. Sitting at the beach, staring at the ocean water as the sun rose, was none other than Skye herself.

The police pup stood there, wondering if he should just turn around and run back to his puphouse. Maybe Skye won't even see him and things won't be weird and he could forget this whole stupid idea and he was going to _seriously hurt Marshall-_

"Chase? Is that you?" A delicate voice called out to him. Chase blinked.

He had been spotted. The feeling of wanting to hide from embarrassment couldn't have gotten any worse.

The cockapoo had turned around, getting ready to walk back to the Lookout before Ryder noticed she was missing, and saw Chase a few feet away, and it seemed like he was mumbling or talking to himself. _'Chase sure is weird...but that's what makes him a pretty awesome guy.'_

"Chase?" Skye tried again, walking towards him. She giggled a little when Chase stood there with his mouth slightly agape, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Are you okay? You look like you ate Cap'n Turbot's nasty squid jerky!" Skye said, peering at Chase. Chase staggered back, waving his paws in front of him.

"I-I'm good, I'm great, I'm-woahhhhh!"

So focused he was on backing away from Skye, Chase had a 'Marshall moment', tripping over his own two rear paws and rolling a few feet into the road. Opening his eyes, he could see Skye approaching him- well, three Skyes, really.

"Oooohhh… S-skye… and... Skye?" Chase moaned as he tried to shake it off. Skye giggled.

"Only one of me, Chase. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chase got up and shook his head a little, clearing the last bit of dizziness from his head. "Y-Yeah," he laughed. "I'm okay. I don't have a head as hard as Marshall's, though... man, that hurt!"

At the mention of Marshall, Skye's face fell a little. "Hey, um... Chase? Can I... ask you something?"

Chase decided playing stupid would be pointless. He didn't want to feel weird with Skye- next to Marshall, he'd known her for a long time. He didn't want to ruin that friendship now. So he sighed and hung his head.

"About what happened last night?"

Skye looked horrified. "Did Marshall-?!"

"Nope. I overheard you guys yesterday when Ryder was fixing the monitor." Chase mentioned with his head to Skye to follow him and the duo began walking towards the Lookout. "I had an urge to kick Marshall more than anything..." Chase's eye twitched as he made a mental note to 'talk' to his best friend later. Skye laughed a little- she always did love the brotherly love between those two.

"Don't beat him up. If anything... well, I'm glad he said something." Skye said, looking up at the sky. Chase was confused.

"Wait- whaaaa-?" Chase made a face which had Skye giggling again. _'He's definitely rubbing off of Marshall. He's funny!'_

"I'm glad Marshall said something. I mean... well, I didn't know you were so worried about me all this time."

Skye sounded so adorable, Chase wondered if maybe... he did have a small crush on her? _'NO! No, no no!_ _I don't like her that way! It's just... she's so graceful and kind and sweet... and can be a bit harsh when he cracks jokes on us sometimes...'_

"Chase? You're out of it again." Skye stopped walking. Chase stopped too. "I-I am? I-I, uhhh…"

"Talk to me, Chase. What's wrong?"

Chase looked at her, and every bone in his body felt wrong for anyone even suggesting he had romantic feelings for her. Although... yeah... he was a bit jealous when she called that baby eagle cute. Just a little. Just... a little.

"S-Skye... do you...ummm…" Chase looked really nervous. Skye sat down, her fluffy tail wagging as she patiently waited for Chase to speak. Chase gulped and decided to just say it!

"DoyouthinkI'mcute?!"

Skye blinked and tilted her head a little to the right. "What did you say, Chase? I didn't get what you said."

Chase sagged in utter defeat. If this is what it felt like to feel awkward, Chase didn't want to get older. This was stressful as it was now! "Umm..." He looked off, and tried to compose himself once more.

"Do you... think I'm... c-cute?" Chase barely got out in a coherent sentence before he shielded his eyes and laid on the road, feeling like he wanted to literally die of embarrassment. At least he understood what Mr. Porter meant that one time he had said that. This counted as embarrassing, right? Chase was pretty sure it did.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! It's just... I heard you call the baby eagle cute, and I got a bit... j-jealous... because I thought... I was cute..." Chase wished he could stop talking but he just kept on going.

"I mean, I'm not mad! I know you find those baby animals cute, but I thought... ohhhh, mannn… I sound so stupid!" Chase cried out, banging his head on the road. "I'm sorry, Skye... I must sound so dumb..."

Skye giggled. Chase hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know what she was laughing at, but slowly raised his head to look at her anyways.

Skye was giggling, one delicate paw covering her mouth. When she finally got her giggles under control, Skye smiled at her friend.

"Chase, of course I think you're cute!" she answered honestly. Chase just sat there, one paw covering half his face, the other clamped over his mouth to stop himself from blabbering like an idiot again.

Wait... did she say he was... _cute?!_

"I was listening to what Marshall said last night. And... well, like I told you, I didn't know you were so worried about me. I know you care about the PAW Patrol, and your loyalty tp Ryder... it's something I admire the most about you. Yes, you're cute, you're brave, you're silly when you want to be..."

Skye looked thoughtful as she spoke, and Chase felt his embarrassment slowly ebb away. "Skye...?"

"I don't like you the way Marshall thinks I do. I love you because... well, I see you like a brother. You protect me, and I know you tried to stop Ryder from sending me out on that rescue mission to save Chickaletta. You're our big brother, Chase. I don't want to change any of that."

Chase just sat there, totally dumbfounded. So Skye still thinks he was cute... "You don't... like me? _Like_ like me?" Chase asked again, wanting to confirm that he heard right.

Skye shook her head no. "I love you as my brother. You're one of my closest friends, Chase. I don't want to lose our friendship."

To say that Chase felt relieved was an understatement. He howled and jumped in the air, flipping and waggling his tail before he grabbed Skye and hugged her as tight as his pup paws would allow.

"You have no idea how better I feel! I didn't want to lose our friendship, either... or make the others feel weird around us."

Skye nuzzled her head against Chase. "Well, maybe you should start by worrying less about me? Maybe that's why the others thought you have a crush on me?"

Chase pulled back, scratching the back of his head. "Uhhh…" he laughed nervously. "About that..." Skye rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"I knew you couldn't help yourself. But that's what big brothers do, I guess." she concluded as she stood and stretched her hind legs. Chase let out a sigh of relief. "Y-Yeah... I guess that's what we do... I think..."

Skye glanced up and said, "Hey, Chase. The sun is up. I think we better get back before Ryder and the others wake up and sees we're not there."

"Yeah. Let's go."

As Skye and Chase playfully swiped at one another and ran back to the Lookout, another thought hit the police pup. When they get older... would he actually have feelings for Skye? Would he _like_ like her for real?

 _'Hmmm... I don't know. But I don't even WANT to think about it now. Skye is my best friend, and she's an awesome pup to be around! I'm glad she thinks the same way I do. I love our friendship... and besides, she thinks I'm cute! I'm cute!'_

Skye, meanwhile, wondered why Marshall thought Chase liked her. _'I'd ask him... but I think Chase is gonna kick his butt before I can get to him. Chase... he's cute. He's sweet. He's brave... and he loves what he does. If it wasn't for him and Ryder, none of us would be here now. So... I don't want to lose this friendship.'_

Skye and Chase were out of breath by the time they arrived at the Lookout. Chase looked over his shoulder as Skye headed for her puphouse.

"I'm gonna get some extra sleep before Ryder wakes up. See you later, Chase!" Skye called happily. Chase waved her off, then looked at the fire red puphouse and grinned evilly.

"Marshall... you are SO gonna get it!" Chase declared to himself, grabbing a lone tennis ball that was sitting around before stealthily approaching the sleeping dally.

Skye laughed quietly to herself when she heard a familiar yelp, followed by a "Get back here, Marshall!", followed by a, "What did I dooooooo?" She turned around three times to get comfortable, laid down with her head closest the door so she could hear anything going on outside, rested her head on her front paws, and closed her eyes.

 _'Yeah. I wouldn't trade this for anything.'_

* * *

 **And complete! I don't think it was too bad for my first PAW Patrol fanfiction, actually. I'll be doing more of this fandom for sure.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think of this! No flames, because I don't have time for petty people who don't have time for anything better to do. Actual constructive criticism, thoughts, suggestions, etc.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
